thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulgy (episode)
'Bulgy '''is the eighth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot It was Bank Holiday morning. The Small Railway Engines were working hard. Their station was crowded. No sooner had one train started than another filled with people waiting to go. Duck, Oliver, Donald and Douglas were busy too; but they had not brought everybody. The Yard was full of parked cars and coaches. Duck was waiting for his next turn. Alice and Mirabel complained of the heat, so he backed them into the Goods Shed while he basked outside in the sun. Near him stood a huge red bus. He had never seen it before. The bus watched the passengers happily "milling" round the Small Railway. "Stupid nonsense!" he grumbled. "Wouldn't have brought 'em here if I'd known. I'd have a breakdown or something." "I'm glad you didn't," smiled Duck. "You'd have spoilt their fun. Look how they've enjoying themselves!" "Pah!" snorted the bus. "Enjoyment's all you engines live for, taking from the petrol from the tanks of us workers. Come the Revolution," he went of fiercely, "railways'll be ripped up. Cars 'nd coaches'll trample their remains." "Free the roads," he growled. "Free the roads from Railway Tyranny!" At the passing station Duck told Oliver about the bus. "I call him 'Bulgy'," he chuckled. "He's painted red and shouts 'Down the railways'." But the next time they met, Oliver wasn't laughing. "Bulgy's friend has come," he said. "He's red and rude too. He's taking Bulgy's passengers home, so's to leave him free to steal ours." "But he can't," objected Duck. "Ours want to go to the Big Station." "Bulgy bets he can get there before us." "Rubbish! It's much farther by road." Oliver looked anxious. "Yes, but Bulgy says he knows a short cut." That evening, Donald, Oliver, and Duck were preparing for the homeward rush. Duck's train was to be the first out, but he had few passengers. He was soon to know why! "Look!" shrilled Oliver. "Look at Bulgy! He's a mean Scarlet Deceiver!" Bulgy had turned to leave. They could now see his other side. It had on it RAILWAY BUS. "STOP!" yelled Staff and engines, but it was too late. "Yah! Booh! Snubs!" jeered Bulgy. He roared away. The unsuspecting passengers waved happily. "Come on!" puffed Duck. He, Alice, and Mirabel trundled unhappily away. Alice and Mirabel chattered crossly. "The nasty old theif, he's stolen our people!" Duck wondered how to pay Bulgy out. Then, far ahead, a man clambered up the embankment waving a red scarf. "Danger!" he shouted. The line here crosses a narrow road. Duck came as close as he could. "So this was Bulgy's short cut!" He chuckled. Bulgy was wedged under the bridge. Drivers of cars trapped in front and behind were telling him what they thought. Angry passengers, cornering the Conductor, demanded their money back. From time to time loosened bricks fell making Bulgy yelp. Bulgy's passengers swarmed round Duck. "He tricked us," they complained. "He said he was a railway bus, but wouldn't accept our return tickets. He wanted us to think railways are no good. Please help us." Duck's crew examined the bridge. "It's risky," they said, "but we must help the passengers." "Passengers are 'Urgent'," agreed Duck. "Besides," he chuckled, "it'll pay Bulgy out!" They laughed, and told the waiting passengers to wait on the other side of the bridge. "STOP!" wailed Bulgy. "It might fall on me!" "That," said Duck severely, "would serve you right for telling 'whoppers'." Bulgy howled as he felt the bridge quiver, but it didn't collapse. Duck made good time to the Big Station, and all passengers caught their trains. The Fat Controller arranged a "shuttle service" on the Branch. Passengers changed trains at Bulgy's Bridge. Bulgy had to stay till it was mended, but he never learnt sense. He told "whoppers" till no-one could believe his destination boards, and no passengers would travel in him. He's a hen-house now, in a field beside the railway. If he still tells "whoppers" they can do no harm. The hens never listen to them anyway! Characters *Duck *Oliver *Bulgy *Alice and Mirabel *Donald and Douglas (non-speaking roles) *Isabel and Dulcie (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Arlesburgh *Tidmouth Trivia *This is Oliver's last speaking role until The Football Special. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes